bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rematch Of Fate: A Fight To The Death?
Hitsuke, disappointed in his defeat, roamed around Hell, exploring the whole place. He was thinking, "My lost to Ulquiorra. I just have to get stronger. If only Margin was here." BOOM! Explosions can be heard from afar, Margin was there, firing his cero, trying to test out how much reiatsu he could apply. "IMMA FIRIN MEH LAZAR!" Margin thought as he remembered the vid Shade showed him. Hitsuke looked towards that direction, seeing a faint image of Cero and a brown haired man. "That guy seems powerful. Maybe he could be the replacement for Margin." As he said that, he smiled. Margin's ears twitched as he heard Hitsuke coming closer. He looked back to see him and stared at him coldly. "I've heard something Hitsuke......You've lost...That's very disappointing..." "Wait, You were in the Hell Tournament? I never knew. I never checked the list maybe that's why I didn't know." Hitsuke said, scratching his head. "If you don't want me to lose any fight again, how about we have a rematch?" "Don't tempt me, Hitsuke, I'm completely different, you just might ended up as dog shit....." Margin's eyes, murderous-looking as always but something was different. "I am already dog shit in my eyes. I've lost to a complete stranger. My Bankai didn't work. I died a few minutes ago. I have no life." he said, resentful at losing the fight. He then thought, "I caused them to forfeit. I'm the real loser. They aren't. I'm not fit to even be in this team. Even Riiko is better than me." An annoyed emoticon appeared on Margin's forehead, hearing Hitsuke like this is not what he likes to hear right at this moment. As usual, Margin starts the fight by grabbing his opponents face and crash them on the floor. "FIX URSELF!" "How can I fix myself when I've already died? You might be stronger then last time but you definitely aren't smarter then last time." Hitsuke said, not showing any emotions at all. He raised his head up and kicked Margin in the stomach. "I've died already.....The day I gained this hollow, BUT HAVE YOU EVER SEE ME WHINE ABOUT IT?!?!" Margin did not let go of his hold he even pushed Hitsuke's head to the floor again. "Cowards......And yes...Your one of them..." A cero started charging on his palm, unlike the last time he fired one of Hitsuke's head, this cero is a fully powered one. "Cowards......need to die...After I'm finish there's one less coward I have to worry about." "No, not yet." Hitsuke said as he used Raitobānā on Margin, firing from his ankle. The beam became flames that surronded Margin. "Cowards... I'm not one of them. Cowards have life. I don't exist in this world anymore. I'm not fit to exist in this world. The extent of my powers has gone from 100% to 0%. You however, Even though you died that day, you had more hollow powers. You are still a living thing. I am not." Hitsuke continued as he sulked over his loss. Margin didn't care much about the flames, he just.....walked through it. Layers of reiatsu covered him, protecting him from the flame and besides, his power also has heat on it so it'll be no problem for him. He grabbed Histuke by his shirt and raised him up. "Yeah...Your nothing but a loser...You just wasted my time back then....You are *Hitsuke Uchiga* the man who, no....your not even man..." Margin's eyes became hollowfied, as he is furious on how much a loser Hitsuke has been acting. He threw him aside and fired another cero right at him. "Prove me wrong.....THAT'S AN ORDER!" "Dead people have no rulers except Hades, the god of the underworld. I can defy you whenever I want to." Hitsuke said as the flames turned into a snake, his partner which then went beside him. "Sentou, Mukuro!" he cried to release his new Shikai. The snakes faded in the wind, clearly, Hitsuke must know by now, how heavy and dense Margin's reiatsu can be. He did not speak and waited for Hitsuke's first move. Hitsuke laughed as he said, "Moeagaru, X Manopola!' On his hands, a glove appeared and his head was a red flame, representing his will to fight. He started controlling the wind and used Wind Attacks on Margin. One of the attacks Hitsuke used sent Margin flying. Margin fired a cero into the ground to send him off coarse from the attack. By solidifying the reishi on the air, Margin was able to kick *on air* and rushed towards Hitsuke. Before he could collide with him, he went above Hitsuke and fired a barrage of black energy blasts, similar to Bala. Hitsuke got hit by several of those black energy blasts and avoided most of them. He felt pain on his right shoulder as the side effects of Raitobānā. He couldn't move from that spot anymore and he fell to the ground, completely paralyzed. He heard faint voices of his Forun Juu calling out to him, "Hitsuke, Wake up. Wake up. You want to get stronger don't you? Wake up!" Hitsuke woke up, though his eyesight was a bit blurry, he stood up to fight. Margin remained on the air. He watched carefully as Hitsuke stood up. Half-dead, Hitsuke stood up. Knowing that he would die soon, he shouted, "BANKAI, Jigoku Metsuki!" As soon as he said that, a blue ray of light shone and covered him. He turned into a fine young man. "Today might be my best day ever. I get summoned twice in a day." he said. "You must be the Margin who made this brat stronger. I thank you for that. He really was pathetic before." "I know...." Margin said as he glared down to this man...He knew it wasn't Hitsuke but got his arrogance... Hitsuke smiled and said, "You must be surprised since this is the first time you see me. I am Hitsuke's Bankai Spirit." as he said that, he laughed. "If that brat calls me out, it could be only for two reasons. One, he wants me to fight for him. Two, he's just kind to let me take over. Most likely the first one." he said. "Well, I'm not amazed at all.......No matter how *amazing* your appearance may be...Doesn't mean your a great fighter." Margin stated as he slowly went down to the ground. He unsheathed his blade, ready for anything. Hitsuke sighed as he stood there with his gloves. The gloves suddenly flamed up. "I guess I have to give you the feeling that brat once gave you, Hollow." he emphasized on the word Hollow. He continued using wind attacks. Hardening the reishi around his zanpakuto, Margin blocked all the wind attacks and even managed to redirect one to Hitsuke using his bare-hand. "You've got to be kidding me...." "Yup, you're right!" Hitsuke said as he used Hell Flames to deflect Margin's redirection. He laughed and said, "Well, since this is no laughing matter, I guess I'll just go with my powerful attacks." As he said that, the chinese character of 1 appeared in his eyes. The floor started to shake all around Hitsuke. Margin remained unamazed, its nothing special, for him atleast. He even managed to yawn and stretch his arm during the fight. Raising his arm, Margin fired another black cero towards Hitsuke. "I've been waiting for this." Hitsuke said as he created two blue spheres of energy and fired one to Margin, the other to the cero. Hitsuke was clearly underestimating Margin's cero, it overwhelmed the sphere and continued rushing to Hitsuke. For the other sphere, Margin easily side-stepped it and smile. If that's all Hitsuke has got, he's not winning this fight. "Hmm? Is that cero all you got? Because if it is, then I can assure you. This fight will be easy like a piece of pineapple pie." Hitsuke said as his eyes changed to the chinese character of 2. He looked frantically for Margin's weakness and saw one of them, Yukidomari, his girlfriend. He smiled at that thought and his eyes changed back to the chinese character of 1. He created an illusion of her and added more power to it so that it would be more realistic. The illusion said, "Margin, stop being so hard on this brat and I'll give you something special later." and he dodged Margin's black cero. "Special?" Margin turned completey red as he heard ''Yukidomari ''say it. -nosebleed- -knocked unconscious- Hitsuke sighed and said, "Love is still the best eh?". As he said that, he felt an even more powerful reiatsu coming out from Margin. Margin stood up, his reiatsu, heavier and much more denser compared to what it is just now. It crushed almost anything it touches and surely, even Hitsuke could feel how heavy it is. Margin's hair become white and both of his eyes turning completely black, symbolizing his hollow's take over. "Unforgivable...How dare you?....." "This isn't over yet huh?" Hitsuke said "Goodbye Shiro, Goodbye Riiko, Goodbye Kite. Oh What the heck? Goodbye everyone I know in this world." he continued as he knew that he wouldn't stand a change against Hollow Margin at all. "The way you act...it has been annoying since I ever saw you..Mourning for such nonsense, acting like nonsense, and yes...YOU ARE NONSENSE...But I could take that....But to use Yuki-chan?" Hollow Margin said, he was rather annoyed, he had cared for Yukidomari as if she's his sister. For him, this guy standing in front of him is nothing but a corpse standing..... Hitsuke looked dazed, "I didn't think I had to use this. For one, this is embarrassing and for two, I hate using this." he said as his right eye's numeral changed to the number 3. He turned into the extinct dinosaur, the T-Rex.